Unfinished Business
by ASGRogue
Summary: A story of Rogue's self discovery; Characters are from the X-World Continuity


Unfinished Business

_By ASG_Rogue_

The outdoors had always been solace to her.  As far back as she felt comfortable recalling, in between missions, she would sit outside of her window, on the rooftop of her home with Raven and Irene.  'Home,' she mused.  In truth, the only other place she had felt would fit that description was here at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning.  There was irony as well. For all she had learned at the institute, she still felt she had no control over her true mutant power, the ability, or curse as she thought of it, to absorb another person's personality and abilities through flesh-to-flesh contact.  Rogue gazed at the moonlight while her mind wandered down memory lane.  At times, it was painful trip.  Yet it was her past, and it forged her into what she now was.

  
                She had neglected to notice the chilly breeze, which embraced her body, until her attention turned to the chill bumps that had formed on her bare arms.  Laughter began to trickle from her lips.  For whatever reason, Rogue found the whole situation suddenly humorous.  The cool air shook Rogue into the realization that she was able to be touched; it was just all a matter of perspective.  With a quick glance at the watch resting on her wrist, she slipped into her bedroom.  She then closed and locked the window behind her, and decided to see what concoction would await her for dinner. 

                "Evenin' chere," caused Rogue to abruptly stop in mid-step down the stairs.  She knew whom it was before he had even opened his mouth.  He always wore the same aftershave, intermingled with the smell of cigarettes.  It was something she was accustomed to, and it gave her a warmth throughout her body, although she wasn't one to reveal such things to him.  Not just yet.  Remy LeBeau was the man who had captured her heart.  He was the dark, handsome, shadowy man whom she had read about in her favorite romance novels.  Sometimes, she loved him for it; other times, she secretly resented him.  The way he made her feel; the feelings she wished she'd never known again.  It was unfair to both of them.  She could never provide him with the things she knew they both wanted.

                The Southern Belle whirled around, causing their noses to almost come in contact.  She had felt his tobacco-stained breath against her neck moments before.  She reeled backwards a step, nearly losing her balance, only to find his arms holding her close.  It seemed so natural to him.  His red eyes danced with their usual dancing mischief, as they met with hers.  The softly spoken words finally replied to him, as he pulled away from her.  "Hey Remy…" There was an uncomfortable moment for her, and then she smiled her thanks at him.  "Good t'ing I was right behind ya, non?"  The mischief now manifested in LeBeau's grin, resulting in Rogue blushing.  A moment of silence stood between them.  "Well..Ah'm gonna go check out what's for dinner tonight, Remy." She took another step away from him, starting her descent down the stairs once again. 

                "Rogue" he called out to her.  She turned around, auburn strands of her shifting around her face.  "S'Ethan's turn ta cook, fille.  How 'bout we save 'im some grief an' go do our own t'ing?"  He certainly knew her, better than just about anyone else.  Rogue couldn't resist dining out with Gambit.  He took her to places she had never heard of.  Then again sometimes he'd manage to drag her into trouble because of it.  All and all, the nights they spent together were memorable.  Besides, Voltage wasn't exactly a chef, as much as she liked him for the person that he was.  She turned about face.  "Ah s'pose we could do that.  Ah'll have to change though.  An'.."  She pressed her finger gently against his chiseled chest, covered by a black tank top.  "Ah ain't going out in public with ya dressed like that."  She withdrew her finger, and walked up the stairs with a certain spring in her step now.  It might not be fair, but life never is. 'Might as well make th' best of it.'

                Upstairs in her walk-in closet, Rogue browsed through various articles of clothing.  Moments later, she took a black, satin-made dress out.  Eyeballing it for moments, the anxious young woman set it back on the rack, and continued her quest to find the perfect outfit.  Rogue wondered if other women had the same difficulty she had finding something that would be both sexy, and yet not too revealing; leaving the person of their desires with a bad impression.  However, they did not always have to take caution to cover up their bodies for fear of touching flesh with another person.  Over the years, Rogue had become creative with her outfits however, and it helped. But it wasn't the same.  Going out with the other ladies, Rogue felt envy.  Especially Betsy.  Psylocke always had a flair when it came to dressing formally.  Being the girlfriend of Warren Worthington also had it's perks.  Sometimes she compared her relationship with Remy with Betsy and Warren's, or even Scott and Jean's.  It wasn't the same, no matter how hard they tried.

                'Finally.'  She thought, finding an appeasing outfit.  It was a hunter green colored pants suit, complete with a jacket and purse.  Inwardly, she was still thinking about her relationship issues.  She knew they loved each other, sometimes one more than the other.  But there were so many secrets, so many limitations.  She tried not to dwell on it too long, but it was always there.  She promised herself she wouldn't avoid it anymore, and she hoped Remy felt the same.  Her thought shifted again, towards Mystique.  Raven could be anyone.  The possibilities were endless.  She could do anything she wanted, and did, when it suited her purposes.  Rogue knew she didn't want to take it to that extreme, but it was something she often thought about.  'The big what if.'  Within her thoughts was a revelation.  She remembered Carol Danvers, from thinking about Raven.  The two women despised one another, and with good reason.  Irene had told Raven that Danvers would more or less cause major troubles for Rogue.  Irene's mutant precognitive power was cryptic as always, so Mystique had decided to eliminate Danvers, rather than take any risk.

                After the traumatic events that Rogue relived oftentimes, Carol Danvers had become part of Rogue, due to the permanence of her absorption. The two fought often for control of Rogue's body.  Rogue had never blamed Carol, only herself.  When Carol was in control, Rogue felt dead.  She was able to see what was going on at times, but she felt nothing.  Carol had absolute control over Rogue's power, and naturally, the stolen powers of Ms. Marvel.  Near the end of their 'relationship', Rogue had discovered the Danvers' persona had began leeching off her life force, which ended when Magnus saved her life.  '…Complete control over mah power.'  She mouthed to herself.  It was what Rogue had always wanted.  Suddenly, Rogue dropped the suit to the floor.  Danvers.  She knew how to control Rogue's power.  Why hadn't it occurred to her before?  A quick phone call to the Avengers' mansion, and Rogue had a lunch date with Carol the following day.  There might be hope, yet.

                An unfamiliar smile had marked its place on her face now, and it felt good to have something to believe in.  She glanced down at the discarded outfit that brushed gently against her legs, and chuckled quietly.  She really didn't want to wear that.  It wasn't what she had really wanted to wear.  She wanted to find something that would make Gambit's eyes bug out.  It was wrong to tempt him, but maybe it would all come to an end soon, and she could indulge him the way they both wanted to.  Moments later, Rogue replaced the outfit with a revealing white dress, which trailed down to an inch above her knees.  It was almost as skin tight as her costume, and accented her slim body, especially her bosom.  Rogue wasn't normally so open, but this newfound hope made her feel as if she might have a choice now.  She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment.  Was this what she would've been, if she hadn't been a mutant?  Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to don a silver jacket over the dress just to be safe.

 She had lightly applied her makeup, and a rose-colored lipstick.  Rogue then sat at her mirror, while teasing with her hair.  Finally, after experimenting with a few looks, her hair lie wildly around her shoulders and face.  She rested the hot iron down after turning it off, and sprayed a bit of her favorite perfume around her neck and chest.  Grabbing her black matching purse, she left her room, and awaited Remy at the bottom of the stairs.  As she glanced outside of the window, she noticed it had begun to rain.  For some reason, as much as she loved the hot weather of the South, she also enjoyed the dreary, damp effects of the rain.  It reflected her soul, she thought.  Not that she was a dark person, for her fiery passion was a part of who she was, but perhaps it was how moody she could be at times.  The rain had a calming affect on her; it made her relaxed, in it's embrace.

"Come outta dat trance, chere."  Gambit quipped,  "Can't be late f'r de date."  There was that grin.  It reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  He was dressed in a black suit, a contrast of her dress.  Underneath the black jacket was a white button up shirt, lacking a tie.  No surprise there.  She was fortunate to see him dressed as he was.  Still, he looked just as handsome as usual, if not moreso.  Remy knew how to dream, how to appease those who beheld at him.  His hair wasn't it's usual rugged style, and was instead tied back in a ponytail.  He had even managed to shave this time.  She was almost as impressed with him as he was awestruck with her strangely unusual outfit.  "W-wow belle.  All dat just f'r me?"  Rogue grinned at him, mimicking that mischief of his.  "Ah think it's somethin' we both deserve, sugah."  She felt cool leather touch her hand, and noticed that he had placed a pair of gloves on his own fingers.  He really understood, and it solidified the place in her heart.  He escorted her outside, holding an umbrella over her head. He then opened the door for her, into her car.

The car ride there was rather quiet between the two of them.  Rogue flipped through the channels until she found her favorite rock station.  Remy watched the roads.  Although his speed was defiant as usual, he always drove safely as possible when in her company.  He expected nothing less of himself, as he felt like he would always protect her and make her as safe as possible; anytime, anyplace.   Rogue was the type of woman that Remy would've never expected to fall in love with, but he had.  He had fallen so deeply in love with her.  They were two of a kind, two lone wolves that thought they could take care of themselves until they met the other person.  However, Rogue had always dreamed of finding the perfect man, and she had deemed him that person now.  He knew she was untouchable, though they both had wracked their minds to find any way to overcome it.  At this point, they hadn't had any luck.  But Remy LeBeau was a stubborn man, as was…  Remy didn't even know her real name.  Both individuals had rather heated discussions about their pasts, but neither totally revealed their history.  Not completely.  'In time, she'll tell me what she t'inks is worth knowin'.' 

As they arrived at the restaurant, Remy let her out of her car door.  He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked toward the entrance. As he pinched her bottom playfully, she smacked his hand.  The restaurant seemed to be rather elegant, which she noticed as he opened the door for her.  What possessed him to choose such a place?  Time and time again he amazed her.  It was quite lovely, though rather dark.  Candles lit each table, and she noticed the room filled exclusively with couples.  This wasn't the ordinary Creole pub he'd dragged her to, in the past.  A soft melody danced throughout the room, originating from a piano in the corner.  It wasn't really very appealing to her per se, but it really set the mood of the evening.  They were guided to a table near the back of the restaurant, which housed an indoor fountain.  The faint trickling water played in harmony with the pianist, creating the perfect romantic setting.  

They set across from each other, each looking at the menus in front of them.  "So," she started, looking over the menu at him, whose eyes were still on the menu up until she had broken the silence.  "What's good?"  His chuckle was her response.  She squinted her eyes at him.  "Sorry 'bout dat Roguey."  He avoided the question.  "Why ya so dressed up f'r me?"  At was her turn to laugh.  The answer, she thought, was pretty obvious.  "Well.."  The waiter interrupted them.  So after a couple of minutes, they got their orders in, and the waiter brought back a fresh bottle of white wine.  Remy filled the two glasses, and smiled sincerely at Rogue.  He handed her one glass, and toasted it with her.  "Ta us."  She blushed, and obliged him.  "To us."  Each of them took a sip, all the while their eyes were locked.    The couple set their glasses down.  "So go ahead an' finish de answer."  "Well..Ah've been thinkin' bout mah situation."  She paused, and leaned in closer to him, to avoid anyone overhearing the conversation.  "Ya know how ah absorbed Ms Marvel before?"  Gambit nodded solemnly.  "Well, Carol was able ta control mah powers.  Ah'm gonna have lunch with her tomorrow, an' maybe, just maybe, ah can get some answers."  Gambit just looked at her for a moment, the usual expression having melted away.

Finally, he cleared his throat.  "Do you t'ink she'll provide you wit' de answers you're seekin'?"  Her fingers toyed with the napkin absently. "..Ah don't know.  But maybe ah can hope."  Something pulled her hand away from the napkin, and in an instant she knew.  "We can hope, chere."  No matter what happened, he was the one whom she'd spend the rest of her life with.  No one was more understanding than he.  She'd never felt more loved than that very moment.  Tears began to form in her eyes.  "Ah love you, Remy."  He gave her hand a gently squeeze.  "An' I you.."  She fell in the vast void of his eyes, and despite the past, the concerns, the envy, the history between them, it was heaven on Earth.  Maybe it was time to reveal the thing she feared most.  Although she was afraid, for the memories would be rekindled, he was there now: To protect her.  He wiped the tears from her eyes with the ease of his thief upbringing.  She took a deep swallow, gulping down the hesitance.  "..Marie."  She completed his statement.  "Que?"  He looked at her for a moment, confused.  "Mah name is Rose Marie, Cajun."

This time Remy swallowed.  Again, the waiter interrupted them, as he brought at the two platters they had ordered.  "Merci," Remy mumbled, which was countered with a quick nod, and the waiter's departure.  Remy began eating on the steak he had ordered, while Rogue just kept her eyes on him.  When he finally decided to gulp down another swig of wine, he realized she had been expecting some kind of reaction.  Instead, he merely started back on his eating.  She sighed to herself, and began picking at the chicken parmeasan on her plate.  "S'beautiful name fille."  Rogue felt his eyes on her.  "But what made ya decide t' tell me 'bout de past?"  She dropped her fork a bit louder than she realized.  "Some things're best brought inta light.  An' by the way, if ah hear ya tell anyone mah full name ya ain't going ta be able ta say it again for a long time. For now, it's between us."  He nodded his head, and they began eating, and of course, the inevitable flirting.  "Chere, ya shouldn't have dressed up like dis."  "Why ya say that?"  "Cause you're putting dese fine people ta' shame."  She laughed now, the worry melting away.  "Oh Remy."

By the time the couple had left the establishment, Rogue noticed the rain had ended.  Gambit lit up a cigarette, and was smoking it while they walked in the parking lot, towards her sports car.  She wasn't fond of cigarettes, although Irene had smoked before she became too ill.  Logan too, yet he usually smoked alone, and not in the mansion.  Gambit tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it before opening the passenger's seat.  "Dere you go, Marie," he smirked.  Rogue blinked, before realizing he was addressing her.  "Oh..thanks."  It was going to take some getting used to, being called by her real name.   She didn't know that she'd ever get used to it.  She closed her eyes partially through the car ride home.  Gambit glanced over at her, wondering what she was thinking about.  Tonight had been an interesting twist on their relationship.  She revealed one of her most well kept secrets to him.  It was a bigger prize than any item he had stolen in the past.

The rest of the ride home was filled with contemplation.  While Remy kept an eye on her, Rogue's thoughts were somewhat relieved.  This evening ended up, surprisingly enough, being a crucial factor in the relationship of the young couple.  The gift she had given him was like a torch in a cave, shining through all the difficulties, and revealing the path ahead.  Maybe, at last, fate had dealt her a fair hand.  Even if her visit with Danvers would end up uneventful, Rogue and Gambit had taken a step forward.  She, herself, had made a courageous move, revealing a deeper, darker corridor into her past.  Maybe, for all this time she had spent running away from her past, it was time to acknowledge it, and realize it would not rule her life.  With Remy at her side, Rogue felt invigorated.  She felt stronger than she did alone.  She now knew she could tell him anything, and he would be there for her.  And she, for him.  Regardless of his past.

She opened her eyes as she heard the car pull into the garage.  There he was, keeping his eye on her, a twinge of concern flickering therein.  She smiled at him, and he returned the favor.  "Soul searchin' dere?"  "Sorta.  Ah was just thinkin' 'bout some things."  "'Bout me?"  "Remy LeBeau.."  She mock-scowled at him.  "All mah thoughts ain't 'bout you."  He snickered at the comment, and shook his head.  "Uh-huh."  They stared at one another for mere moments.  'If only.' She brought his gloved hand up to her lips, and pressed them together softly.  "Thanks for the evenin' Remy."  She exited the car, and his hand fell onto the now vacated seat.  As she stepped into the mansion, she turned her head back into the garage.  "An' yeah, ah was."  She stepped inside, a broad grin etched across her lips, as the young woman made her way upstairs, into her room.  She hadn't realized it was so late, so she crept quietly up into her room.  There, she quickly undressed, and slipped on into the long t-shirt she usually wore to bed.  She scooped the evening's clothes into her hamper, and went to clean the makeup and lipstick off of her face in the sink.

While resting in the bed, Rogue's thoughts were of Remy.  The way he smelled.  The glint of danger in that enticing grin of his.  The way his lips beckoned at her.  And God, how she'd love to indulge those lips.  She'd never been as attracted to anyone as she did to him.  He wasn't even the ideal man she had pictured in the past.  His ragged hair lie unkempt around his head.  The evening with the Cajun replayed itself in her mind.  She still couldn't believe she had told him her real name.  She wasn't exactly comfortable with said name, but it was a part of her past, and she knew it meant something to him.  Her past, prior to living with Raven and Irene, wasn't something she felt she would ever be able to joke about, but she'd have to deal with it now.

After putting her mind at ease, Rogue took the novel resting on her bedside table, and opened it, while lying in bed.  The sheets still rested at the foot of her bed.  She pulled them up to her waist, and resumed picking up where she had previously left off.  The story was about a beautiful, yet cold hearted woman, and her servant; a handsome, gentle man.  It was ironic.  Rogue was unable to be touched physically, while the woman was almost untouchable in her frozen heart.  As she read the story, the man was eventually able to help his mistress open the extinguished passions she had self-inflicted, and they eventually wed and had children.  If such a thing could happen to this woman, what was to stop it from happening to Rogue and her beau?  She dropped the book to the floor as sleep overcame her.

            After he checked in with Logan, Remy slid into the guest bedroom with silence.  He closed the door behind him, locking it.  He then discarded both his shirt and pants onto the floor.  A light nudge of his foot sent them into the corner, which caused him to scoop down and withdraw his cigarette box and lighter.  As he lit the tobacco stick and cracked the window, the events of the day began to finally sink in.  She told him her most hallowed secret: her real name.  "Rose Marie."  He mouthed her name a few times, a reassurance that this was no dream.  It sounded Catholic.  Maybe one of her parents was a Catholic before meeting the other.  He took a long drag before he continued his self-imposed inquiry.  After blowing the contents into the night's sky, he put the cigarette out in his ashtray, and climbed into bed.

                'Rosie?  Marie?  Rogue?'  His lips twisted for mere seconds.  Remy then shifted his weight, to lie on his side.  He'd better stick to Rogue after the threat she made.  It was their secret, until the belle deemed otherwise.  And what about the conversation about Danvers?  Gambit didn't know fully of the past between the two women, and Rogue wasn't one to exactly explain every detail like an open book, nor did he expect her to be, and the feeling was mutual.  But he did know Rogue had been haunted by Danvers' persona floating around in her head in the past, as the Avenger was unyielding, resentful, and extremely powerful in terms of willpower.  And she had the right to be.  The realization was humorous, the way he tried to justify everything of her past, when he hadn't told her much of his own.  The Cajun closed his eyes, and pushed away his worries, and the worry he carried for her.  He hoped he could do right by her, for both of their sakes.

                Gambit was now dressed in his old costume.  The room around him appeared to be a church of sorts, with no current inhabitants.  He glanced around cautiously, even as the podium seemed to beckon him towards it.  He did so, and a pale-faced man stepped into the light.  The stranger had a ghostly skin tone, and cruel, unyielding eyes, which seemed as cold as a glacier, complimenting his ghastly complexion.  'Sinister.'  The scientist flashed those fanged teeth, which sent a shiver down his spine, and Sinister knew it.  The events of this particular nightmare began to unfold, as Sinister explained the trade of the vial for the services he'd requested.  And as always, Remy tried with all his being to reject the offer, only to accept it.  He was to gather the Marauders.  To slaughter the unknowing Morlocks.  It was mass murder; a genocide of sorts.  And for what?  For himself.   He went about his business, recruiting each ruthless killer.  Physically, he appeared devoid of compassion.  Mentally, he screamed with frustration.  "Why?!"

                Then it began.  The slaughter.  Creed's bloodlust.  The other Marauders seemed to heartlessly embrace Sabretooth's insanity, and killed anything in eyesight.  Gambit, horrified by the murders, tried to stop them, only to get stabbed in his gut by an enraged Sabretooth.  It was then that Gambit noticed a young girl.  However, this was not the girl he had rescued in the past nightmares.  Something was different about her, but he had no time to investigate.  Without a thought, he scooped the girl off the floor as he escaped.                As he fled the sewers, he stopped to check on the girl.  Remy gasped.  She was a normal toddler, with beautiful brown hair.  Except for the shining white streak.  As seconds passed, the child turned into a young woman, every bit as beautiful as his beloved.  "Rogue?!"  She looked at him with fright-filled eyes, and cringed away from him.  As he reached out to comfort her, to assure he he'd always protect her, she screamed, a primal, terror stricken shriek.  Blinding energy expanded from her body to envelope his, and smothered his life force.  He heard her words even as death overtook him:  "Ah thought ya loved me.  Why didn't you tell me?  You coulda cured me, but ya only thought 'bout yourself!"

                Remy heard himself shout, abruptly breaking the nightmare and shocking him into reality.  His body was covered in a cold sweat.  He was trembling.  The alarm clock at the bedside table registered that it was 5:42am.  The knock at the door indicated someone had overheard the disturbing dream's result.  He recognized the voice, and it almost frightened him worse.  "Remy?  Are ya okay?"  The remnants of the nightmare flickered away, and he staggered to the door.  "Jes fine chere.  Was t'inkin' I saw a mouse cross de floor, and ya know how squeamish I am."  She knew he was lying by the sound of his voice.  She leaned against the door.  "Lemme in Remy.  Please."  Hesitantly, he opened the door, and she came in.  She noticed his boxers and sweat soaked tank top, not to mention the look in his eyes.  He was a mess; she knew he was.  Rogue motioned at him to sit down on the bed, and he did so without a word of protest.  How she longed to hold him, make him feel as safe as she felt around him.  To take away whatever had him so erratic, and help heft the burden off his shoulders, so they could conquer their fears together.

                They talked for a while after Remy calmed down, generally about the previous evening.  Rogue listened, and as he spoke, he stroked a single lock of her hair.  It was symbolic of his desire to touch her.  She then told Remy that she truly believed that the love between them would make it secure, despite whatever hand they were dealt.  "You been 'round me too long girl. Wit' all dem references of cards."  He grinned and she laughed softly.  He never realized how delicate her voice was until that moment.  Usually, due to the kind of relationship they had, Rogue and Gambit teased and shouted playfully at one another.  Maybe he had taken her tone for granted.  Regardless, it reminded him of the larks he had heard as a young boy.  "Ya know chere, you're so beautiful, in every single way possible."  "Are ya getting' mushy on me Remy?"  "Me? Naaaah."  "Ah didn't think so."  She jabbed him in the ribs, careful not to actually hurt him.  Minutes later, she then left quietly, reminding him to get some rest.

                She awoke up a couple of hours later, and made her way into the shower.  As she disrobed, she took a moment to look at her body.  She had grown up thinking her body was awkward.  What kind of feminine woman can lift a tank, and still appear to be the epitome of Scarlett O'Hara.  She raised her arm in front of the mirror, eyeing it.  She shook such silly thoughts from her mind.  Perhaps she was afraid of human contact, for fear of what it might do to the other person.  Rogue knew she was a beautiful young woman.  She always imagined it was one of the characteristics of her mother.  She would be a beautiful brunette woman with a trim build, and those heart warming emerald green eyes.  It could be true, she'd probably never know.  With that, she stepped into the shower and began washing away the pains of yesterday, and welcoming the warmth of a new day.

                The other X-Men were busy with their daily Danger Room session, while Rogue had requested the day off to handle her personal business.  Gambit, on the other hand, was merely at the mansion overnight, while he attended to some personal business of his own.  Rogue wore a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, cut off from at her stomach, and a pair of leather boots.  A navy blue bandana of Remy's covered most of the top of her hair, while the rest was tied into a ponytail.  She sat patiently at the kitchen table, and heard the door creak open soon after.  Remy entered, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a loosely buttoned gray shirt, and a grungy pair of tennis shoes.  A chuckle greeted him as he sat down beside her.  "Thought ya had business?"  "Dat's my business."  He stressed his words; another one of those awkward jokes of his that only he found funny.  She shook her head at him, and his nose picked up her scent.  If he had to choose one sense to identify Rogue with it, it was her scent.  He loved that particular new perfume of hers that _he_ had picked out.  The fragrance of wild jasmines had always been a favorite of his.

                Each of them sipped on their own cup of coffee, to melt away the tiredness of the early morning episode.  Their eyes met for a brief moment.  "Chere.."  "Remy.."  They started at the same time. Immediately their eyes met again.  "Go 'head."  She nodded slowly, and drank a bit more coffee before starting.  "Well, ah was thinkin'.  'Bout us mostly.  As much as ya mean ta me Remy, ah--"  She paused, reassuring him of her sincerity.  He acknowledged her with a knowing smile.  "Ah think ah want ta talk ta Carol alone, if you don't mind.  There's some things that're kind of..best left between the two of us.  Ah know you want to be there for me, and ya are, in my heart, in my thoughts.  Ah hope you understand."  "Course chere. Funny t'ing, I was going to apologize to you."  She raised an eyebrow at him curiously.  "What for?"  "Some of dat business I toldya 'bout came up, an' I need ta handle it now.  Guess t'ings're working out well for us non?"  He grinned at her and rubbed her shoulder softly.  She rested her head against his shoulder, and he looked down at her.  "Pretty scared?"  "Yep."

                An hour later, Rogue entered her car, and headed towards the Avengers' Mansion.  Traffic was still somewhat calm, considering this was New York at 10:30am.  Pulling up to the driveway, she was greeted by an automated service, which identified her.  That must've been new, and it was kind of creepy to her, reminding her of the sentinels.  She couldn't believe the sheer amount of people who were right outside the gate, especially news reporters.  The minute drive down to the secret entrance was enlightening.  For all their publicity, the Avengers dreamed of the private lives the X-Men led; but not the blind hatred mutants faced.  Rogue then noticed the blonde haired woman standing by the door.  Carol Danvers wore a pair of black jeans and a USAF t-shirt.  Her hair was tied back in the same fashion ponytail as Rogue's.  Carol opened the passenger's door, and stepped inside.  Those ice blue eyes met Rogue's, and the two women greeted one another.  Feeling awkward, Rogue kept silent, pulling the car out of the Avengers' driveway and heading down towards Harry's.

                 "So what's on your mind?"  Rogue looked up from her meal.  Carol was there to meet her.  'She certainly don't waste any time,' the young brunette thought, as she cautiously chose her words.  "Ah know ah'm not your favorite person in th'world Carol."  Danvers kept listening.  "But-" She wasn't sure how to say it without it saying completely selfish, which was the truth.  "I know what you're thinking already Rogue," replied the Avenger, calmly.  Rogue had overlooked the strange connection the two women shared, the side effect of their tainted past, which was another mystery for another day.  "Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't asked sooner."  Biting into a French fry covered in ketchup, the blonde continued.  "In fact, I've had a lot of time to think over it myself."  "Ya did?"  Disbelief etched itself across Rogue's face.  "Sure.  I had to deal with your powers too, remember?  Anyways.  I talked to Charles awhile back.  He confirmed what I suspected might work."  Could Rogue's genetic nightmare end?

                "It's a matter of trust, Rogue."  It wasn't exactly what she expected to hear.  "You have some mental issues to work through, understandably.  But we both think its part of the reason why you allow your power to rule you.  If you feel safe enough, I honestly believe you can exorcise the power enough to control it as you wish."  The other woman blinked her eyes a couple of times.  The words hit home.  She was frightened that another person would end up like Cody, or Carol Danvers.  Worse yet, she had been afraid if she was able to control her powers, someone would touch her the way the Genoshan magistrates had, or worse yet, her father.  "You have to trust people Rogue.  I know it's hard, believe me.  But you cant let your insecurities rule your life.  Don't you want to take that chance to be happy with the man you love?  And for your own sake."  It was true.  She did, more than anything in this life she led.  Astounded by the revelation, the color drained away from Rogue's face.

                "Why're you tellin' me this now Carol?  Ah'm surprised ya even met with me."  Rogue's chin rested against her clasped hands.  "Because Rogue, I'd never want another person to go through the hell I went through because of you."  Her heart sunk; it would forever haunt her, the biggest mistake she had ever made.  "Not only that, but for all the redemption, the uncountable times you've put your life on the line and lived with this problem of yours, it's past due that you take hold of it."  She then looked at Rogue, a smile forming.  "It's time to live your life, kiddo.  I forgive you." The two women hugged; Rogue feeling this burden hefted off her shoulders.  It was the biggest mistake she had made, but she vowed she would do right by this revelation.  They both sat down, and talked like newfound friends.

                After dropping Carol off back at the mansion, Rogue decided to go for a drive, prior to returning home.  With the wind blowing through her now unbound hair, she drove down the street, towards Central Park.  The street was rather crowded, which satisfied her.  It gave her plenty of time to think, which is what she desperately needed to do.  Her eyes caught on a couple with their child.  She was a happy little girl, with golden hair, and mahogany eyes.  Rogue blinked her eyes.  They were the couple.  The little girl now had the same hair color as Remy, with shining emerald eyes.  It was her dream.  It could become their reality.  "Little Rena," she whispered, the name she had picked out for their daughter.  Another blink brought things back to normal, much to the woman's dismay.  She closed her eyes, and did something she had never done before.  She prayed.

                The ride home was uneventful, as she mostly thought of what she had planned on saying to him.  'Talked ta Carol.  Ah'm ready Remy.  If you are.'  'Maybe.  Or "Remy, ah know what ta do now.  Ah'm willing ta try an' control mah powers, for you." '  She tapped her fingers against the side of the steering wheel.  'Ah wanna spend the rest of mah life with you.  An' now ah can give you want we both want the most.'  A simple shrug dispelled her thoughts, even as she walked out of the car.  She hadn't noticed it was almost evening time now.  The house key allowed her to enter the mansion, and she slid into the kitchen.  No one was there, and the whole mansion was silent.  'Somethin' must've been up.  Hope they're alright.'  Now a little more relaxed about her situation, Rogue made her way upstairs.  In her room, she sat down on the bed; she'd just relax for a while.

                It was then that she noticed the strange tiny box on top of her dressed.  She sat up and went to inspect it.  The box was a sky blue, and about the size of a paperback book.  Beside it rested a note: "Pour mon coeur."  This was a surprise.  She carefully untied the white ribbon encasing the box, and lifted the top off.  Inside was a beautiful white-gold necklace, with a small heart.  The heart was decorated with a myriad of tiny gems.  Rogue felt warmth in her face, as she took it out of its case.  She studied it over for a moment.  Flattered by such a extravagant gift, Rogue sat down by her mirror to wrap it around her neck.  He'd probably be home, and she'd want to show her appreciation.  As she reached for the clasp at the back of her neck, she felt his gloved hands move over hers, helping her with the connection.  She hadn't noticed she was still blushing in the mirror, until she also noticed the look of satisfaction in his face, above her shoulder.

                "You like?"  "Ah love it."  She now realized what his business was, as it rested around her neck.  He motioned at the heart pendant.  "Got a surprise for ya in it."  He carefully pulled the necklace away from her bosom, and revealed it's inner contents.  There was a picture of the two of them together.  It was almost unclear, but she recognized it anywhere.  The first time they had officially dated, Remy had paid an artist to render them onto his canvas.  Apparently Remy had taken the painting somewhere and had it shrank down, then paying the jeweler to have it placed inside.  He flicked his wrist, and the pendant's underside came into her eyesight.  "Remy and Marie".  She sniffed for a moment, the tears of happiness blurring her vision.  Time and time again he simply astounded her.  And this was the most wonderful thing he had ever done.

                "So how'd de day go girl?"  Remy asked as he wiped her eyes with a tissue.  He was genuinely courteous, and it showed.  He knew not to push it too far, as he didn't want to know she'd faced disappointment again.  At first she glanced at him in the mirror, and then she turned around in the chair.  He was kneeling beside her, dead serious expression quite visible.  "Ah- Remy."  He pressed his fingers to her lips for a moment.  "Ya can tell me anyt'ing."  Her hand moved his away from her lips, and didn't let go, resting against her knee.  "Remy.  Ah have mah solution."  The words echoed through his body.  "A solution? Den…" she nodded calmly.  "Take off your gloves."  The tone of her voice was coated with determination.  He did so.  "Do ya trust me?"  "Always."  Rogue took a deep breath, and pressed her bare hand against his, all the while her thoughts were of their future together: The two of them, their children, their family.  She could be a whole woman.

                Nothing happened.  There was no jolt of shock.  No unconscious person lying lifelessly beside her.  No Ms. Marvel, no Cody.  He looked up into her soul, and she into his.  Remy was on the verge of tears, and she didn't have to wonder why.  "..You did it Marie."  He stuttered out.  "For us."  She said, as she moved her hand up to the side of his face, drawing him close to her.  At long last, after simply savoring the sensation of touching each other's skin, their lips met.  Simultaneously they were reminded of that fateful kiss when they thought they were going to die.  Now they weren't faced in a life or death situation.  It was an expression of their love, and at long last the gamble had paid off.  Rogue was touchable.  And somewhere, deep inside of her, it scared her.  Would she be able to handle it, after all this time?  She had to, it was the only way.  She pulled away from him, gasping for breath.  Gambit echoed her, and he laughed.  "Dat was some passion chere!  Gotta learn dat a man's gotta breath though!"  She laughed hard.  It felt so good, as if every fiber of her body truly felt alive.

                "Dis jut this between us too?"  She looked up from their embrace.  "Ah think this is somethin' ah should share with everyone."  He nodded, and she nuzzled her face against his.  "Your skin is so soft."  His fingers traced along her face with care.  He seemed almost mesmerized, which was mimicked by the now touchable Rogue.  Those other women, most meant something to him at some point, but all the time with Rogue, the way she laid her life on the line for him, the way her eyes sparkled with defiance.  It was different.  She was her own woman, and she didn't have to be with him to be defined; but she chose to.  Being able to touch her now, with no restrictions, it was like touching an angel.  At first he thought he was surely dreaming, but now, for the first time in a long time, his body felt warm.  His fingers met her lips.  "Slow down.  Can't rush dese t'ings.  At least lemme romance ya."  

                Some hours later in the evening, as the X-Men had returned, eaten dinner, congratulated her, and gone to bed.  Now dressed in a black silk chemise, Rogue lounged gracefully on her bed.  Her toes idly played with her satin sheets in anticipation.  The necklace Remy had given her rested against her bosom.  Scented candles illuminated the room and filled it with the faint aroma of roses.  She heard footsteps close by, and then silence in front of the door.  There was a knock, and then he entered, closing the door behind him.  His crimson robe lie open, revealing the pair of blue silk boxer shorts.  When he saw her, excitement flashed in his eyes.  "Marie," he spoke softly as her fingers beckoned him to come closer.  "Rogue," she corrected him, purring.  "Rogue." He climbed onto the bed, above her.  His anxious breathing bathed her body, as he lowered his face to embrace her seductive lips.  A breeze danced throughout the room, and instantaneously extinguished every candle.


End file.
